


Vogue по-гинтамовски

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: когда не справился со слайд-шоу на ао3.*При клике колёсиком мышки на картинках - откроется их фуллсайз в новой вкладке :)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Vogue по-гинтамовски

**Author's Note:**

> когда не справился со слайд-шоу на ао3.  
> *При клике колёсиком мышки на картинках - откроется их фуллсайз в новой вкладке :)


End file.
